leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Maylene
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Maylene |jname=スモモ |tmname=Sumomo |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Barefoot, Fighting Genius! |image=Diamond Pearl Maylene.png |size=250px |caption=Art from |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Pink |hair=Pink |hometown=Veilstone City |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unnamed father (man at Game Corner) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , |games=Diamond, Pearl, , HeartGold, SoulSilver, |leader=yes |gym=Veilstone Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Cobble Badge Cobble Badge |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP066 |epname=Lost Leader Strategy! |enva=Rachael Lillis |java=Aya Endō }} Maylene (Japanese: スモモ Sumomo) is the Gym Leader of Veilstone City's Gym, known officially as the Veilstone Gym. She hands out the to s who defeat her. She specializes in . In the games Maylene uses Pokémon in her battles. Trainers who defeat her receive the , , and are able to use outside of battle. In addition, if she is the fourth Gym Leader defeated, all Pokémon up to level 50 will obey their Trainer. Maylene is considered a cute little girl, but adults in the town respect her for her power. Maylene's father gambles at the Veilstone Game Corner. Maylene apparently does not know her own strength, as she is unsure of how she got to be Gym Leader, and seems rather confused by the whole thing. Later in , the player encounters her upon entering where she is apparently by walking to Snowpoint City. She does not use —even if she can—so she can train herself. She is also used to the cold, even if she is lightly dressed and barefoot. In Snowpoint's Pokémon Center, she says that she admires Candice for being so studious and that she will see her later. In the post-game, she can appear at the Battleground, where she and the other Sinnoh Gym Leaders and Trainers can be battled again. After battling her here, she mentions that she believes that being barefoot is healthier than wearing footwear, pointing out that Pokémon go barefoot. Maylene appears in in Celadon City's restaurant, having entered what appears to be an eating contest; piles of empty bowls surround her, amazing her onlookers. In addition, she will occasionally participate in the Pokéathlon's Supreme Cup in the Power Course with her , , and . Maylene seems to like to eat a lot, saying how it is so great that she can eat all she wants in both the Battleground and Celadon City's restaurant, and is apparently able to eat many bowls in one sitting. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Maylene.png |prize= 3600 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Maylene |game=DP |location=Veilstone Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | Gym battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Maylene.png |prize= 3840 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Maylene |game=Pt |location=Veilstone Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Maylene.png |prize= 7920 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Maylene |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokéathlon | | }} Pokémon World Tournament Maylene uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. She will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Sinnoh Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Maylene.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Maylene |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Maylene.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Maylene |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Veilstone Gym * Before battle :"Hello. I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Maylene, and I'm the Gym Leader. I don't really know what it means to be strong, or how I got to be the Gym Leader. But I will do the best I can as the Gym Leader. I take battling very seriously. Whenever you're ready!" * After the opponent sends out their last Pokémon :"Oh! But this isn't the end, my friend!" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"I'm in a bit of a bind, aren't I?" * Upon being defeated :"I shall admit defeat... You are much too strong." * After being defeated :"...OK. You win. That was a tough loss. I learned a lot from it. Please, accept this Gym Badge." :"Um... I should explain about that Badge. If you have that official Pokémon League Badge, you can use the hidden move outside of battle. Oh, and please take this as well." :"That TM60 contains the move . Um... That move inflicts damage, and it robs the target's HP." * If talked to again :"Gee, I'm hungry... Oh, sorry, it's nothing. I didn't say anything. , I can't explain what it means to be strong. I don't know how much effort goes into being strong... But being with Pokémon lets us keep making the effort, doesn't it?" ; :"Oh, !" :"Um, are you maybe on your way to Snowpoint City? That's where I'm going, too. If I use Fly, I can get there instantly, but I'm walking for my training. I have no problem with this. I'm used to the cold because I go barefoot and lightly dressed. ...Achoo! Oh, that was nothing. Really, I'm not cold at all. I'll be going now. Please take care!" ;Snowpoint City * Before defeating Candice :"Brrr... Oh, hi, ! Are you taking the Gym challenge now? I'm hoping to see Candice soon, but I'm staying put until I warm up again first. Oh, you should know that Candice is a user of Pokémon. I really admire Candice. She's so studious. She wanted to practice against me to learn about the type. It's because the Ice type matches up badly against the Fighting type." * After defeating Candice :"Oh! That's the Icicle Badge! You must have beaten Candice. With that Badge, aren't you allowed to use the hidden move ? Rock Climb can be learned by or Fighting-type Pokémon, I think." ;Resort Area :"...Um, your Villa... Would it be OK if I took a look around?" ::Yes: "Oh, thank you." ::No: "Oh... It makes me a little sad..." ;Villa * Any of the following :", please hear how my training is going. Thanks to my training, it doesn't feel so cold to be in deep snow! Well, just a little..." :", please hear how my training is going. Thanks to my training, my handwriting has improved tenfold! ...Yes. It has absolutely nothing to do with how strong I am as a Gym Leader." :", please hear how my training is going. Thanks to my training, I can tell how strong my opponent is beforehand. Oh, yes, , you're ridiculously tough." :", please hear how my training is going. Thanks to my training, I'm beginning to understand the feelings of Pokémon. It lets me choose moves with much more confidence!" :", please hear how my training is going. Lately, my father has been overseeing my training! Well, only when he wins at the Game Corner, but... I'm still delighted he does this with me!" * When Candice is at the Villa :"What makes a Gym Leader a good one?" :"...You know those Accessories for Pokémon? Would it be funny if someone were to wear those?" :"...! Th-thank you so much!" :"...Candice?" :"Oh, sorry, it's nothing! I didn't say anything!" :"Candice, what does it mean to be strong?" :"Yes, please!" :"...This is delicious!" :"Yes, please." ;Battleground Scenario 1 * Before battle :"I think it's OK if I were to keep losing to the same Trainer. Battling that person tells me how much my Pokémon and I have changed. That's why I would like to challenge you for a rematch now, ." ::Yes: "OK! Rei! Oh, that's my bow before a match. , I'm throwing everything I have at you!" ::No: "Sigh... I braced myself for a battle. This is a little deflating..." ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "Yes, what is it, ? Would you maybe like a battle?" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"This is like back at the Gym, isn't it? I'm in a bit of a bind, aren't I?" * Upon being defeated :"I'm forced to admit defeat again... You are much too strong." * After being defeated :"I love visiting here. Buck's grandpa cooks for us, and it's all delicious. That's not all! We can eat all we want. Isn't that amazing, ?" Scenario 2 * Before battle :"Being together with Pokémon gave me the strength to keep going. Please, , accept my challenge!" ::Yes: "OK, here we come, !" ::No: "OK! Got it! We'll train much harder so we can battle with you, !" ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "! I know I'm being a pest, but please, accept our challenge!" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"This is like back at the Gym, isn't it? I'm in a bit of a bind, aren't I?" * Upon being defeated :"I'm forced to admit defeat again... You are much too strong." * After being defeated :"Hello, ! I've heard that it's more healthy to go barefoot. Come to think of it, the Pokémon are all barefooted." ;Celadon City :"Munch munch munch... The eatathon contest! I never dreamed of such a wonderful thing. After a strict diet during training, I can eat like a . The winner eats for free, too. That's just a dream come true!" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I'm pleased to meet you. Whenever you're ready!" * Before battle (second round) :"Nice to see you again. I will do the best I can as a Trainer. I take battling very seriously. Whenever you're ready!" * Before battle (final round) :"Nice to see you again. I don't really know what it means to be strong. But I will do the best I can as a Trainer. I take battling very seriously. Whenever you're ready!" * Upon being defeated :"I shall admit defeat... You are much too strong." * If the player is defeated :"Thank you very much. I learned a lot from it." * After battle (if the player won) :"I can't explain what it means to be strong. I don't know how much effort goes into being strong... But being with Pokémon lets us keep making the effort, doesn't it?" * After battle (if the player lost) :"Learn from your foe by winning, and learn from your foe by losing, too... Everything is an experience... Yes. Pokémon made me realize that.... That is how I feel." * In the lobby (after the tournament) :"Looking at the way you battle, I learned something! You like your Pokémon! I think it's wonderful!" Sprites In the anime Prior to assuming the role of Veilstone City's Gym Leader, Maylene and were regarded as formidable opponents and well-known in the Veilstone area. Her promotion to Gym Leader was welcomed by the city, but the pressure and expectations led Maylene to become increasingly distracted. Maylene debuted in Lost Leader Strategy!, where it was revealed that she had been challenged by Paul to a Gym prior to the episode's events. had a type advantage over Maylene's team, and this, coupled with the fact that Maylene was feeling out of sync with her Pokémon, resulted in an embarrassing match in which she failed to knock out a single one of his Pokémon. After being defeated, Maylene awarded Paul with the , and Paul noted that she was the weakest Gym Leader he had ever battled. As a result, Maylene lost confidence in herself as a Gym Leader, a position that she had only held for six months. Paul's rude remarks, combined with how badly Maylene performed during the battle, caused her Lucario and most of her to lose faith in her. When challenged her, she declined, much to the annoyance of Lucario. Although Maylene was feeling very sad and discouraged, she discovered a friend in , who at the time was going through a difficult period on her following her losses in the Performance Stage of both the and Pokémon Contests. The two confided in one another and shared their experiences and insecurities, and while doing that, Dawn had the idea of challenging Maylene to a battle to help her regain her confidence. Maylene agreed to have a Gym battle with her, which took place in Crossing the Battle Line!. During their battle, Maylene warned her Pokémon to be careful because Dawn's Contest Battle tactics could distract them. Both Maylene and Dawn took the match seriously, and their efforts were noted by Ash, , Reggie, and Connally. Eventually, after a fierce battle, Maylene managed to defeat Dawn, regaining trust in her skills as a Gym Leader. Afterwards, Maylene accepted Ash's challenge, and they faced off in A Triple Fighting Chance!. Although the hard-fought battle resulted in a tie, Maylene considered Ash to have battled well enough and she awarded him the Cobble Badge. Maylene appeared again in Enter Galactic!, where she helped Ash and stop Team Galactic from stealing the Veilstone City Meteorites. The following day, she and Reggie said goodbye to Ash and his friends as they left for Pastoria City. She also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character Maylene is kind and sincere. Her doubts in her abilities are not unusual for a new Gym Leader, as seen with Lavaridge Gym's Flannery and of the Cerulean Gym. Even so, she is held in high esteem by Veilstone City and regarded as a "warrior" for her confident spirit. Maylene's athletic skills were showcased in her debut, where she was shown to be able to hit her 's attacks away. Her concentration helps her to remain focused and confident in , so she spends much of her time meditating. Maylene also mimics her Pokémon's movements during a match to be in sync with them. In battle, Maylene has her Pokémon use offense attacks like and as the perfect defense against her opponent's tactics. She also uses 's and Luacario's to inflict status conditions that leave her opponent vulnerable to a fury of direct hits. Pokémon This listing is of Maylene's known in the : first appeared alongside Maylene training during Lost Leader Strategy! where it was unhappy with Maylene due to her depression from losing against Paul and, as a result, their bond was extremely strained. However, after defeating Dawn's Ambipom and , Lucario and Maylene were soon back in sync with each other which helped it to defeat and and force Ash's Buizel to a draw during the Gym against . Lucario was later used to help protect Veilstone City's famous meteorites from being stolen by Saturn during Enter Galactic!.}} first appeared in a flashback in Lost Leader Strategy! where it was used in Maylene's against Paul. As Maylene was out of sync with Meditite, it was easily defeated by . Its first full appearance was during Maylene's Gym battle against in Crossing the Battle Line!. Unlike the battle against Paul, in this battle Meditite was used to its full potential, being able to defeat before being knocked out by 's . It was next used in the Gym battle against , where it was able to both and but was unable to defeat them. It eventually fell to Staravia's newly learned . Meditite's known moves are , , , and .}} first appeared in Lost Leader Strategy! during the flashback of Maylene's Gym against Paul. It was called upon second to battle but it was quickly knocked out by . It was not used during the Gym battle against . It was the first Pokémon used by Maylene during her Gym battle against , where it put up a strong defense against his despite the type disadvantage. Despite this however Machoke was still defeated by the Starling Pokémon's combination of and . Machoke's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=遠藤綾 Aya Endō |en=Rachael Lillis |cs=Klára Šumanová |fi=Jenni Sivonen |pl=Agnieszka Maliszewska |es_la=Marianna Santiago |es_eu=Ana Esther Alborg |fr_eu=Elisabeth Guinand |pt_br=Lene Bastos |pt_eu=Isabel Queirós}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Maylene is first seen training with her two Pokémon, Meditite and Riolu where she overhears a trio of children planning to challenge her Gym. While jogging around the city she almost gets hit by Chimler's Ember (when the trio was testing 's newly-earned Zoom Lens). Due to a misunderstanding she assumes that Platinum was one of the kids who planned to challenge her, she then challenges Platinum to a match, adding that Platinum must use Monferno against her. She later battles Platinum in the Veilstone Gym, but is defeated when Platinum uses her skills at playing the slots to help Monferno defeat her Riolu. She later appears in Snowpoint City, jogging in the cold where Platinum spots her and asks her to take her to the Snowpoint Gym Leader, Candice. She watches the Gym battle between Candice and Platinum and later, along with Candice, joins Platinum on her quest to stop Team Galactic from blowing up Lake Acuity and capturing the legendary . Later, at Lake Acuity they are confronted by Team Galactic Commander, Jupiter and despite putting up a good fight, are defeated by her powerful Pokémon and are unable to prevent Uxie from being captured. After being healed they decided to get some training in order to defeat her, Candice calls fellow Gym Leader Byron who then calls and asks Volkner to train them. After some difficulty with their new tutor, they finish their training with him and later at the Spear Pillar, she and Candice fight and defeat Jupiter along with the other Galactic Commanders. She and the other Gym Leaders later fight Team Galactic Leader Cyrus in order to break the Red Chain controlling the legendary Dialga and Palkia and after a tough battle, they are able to break the Chain. However, it turns out the one they broke was the second artificial one that he created. Later, the Gym Leaders are found unconscious lying in a pile of rubble by Platinum and Cynthia. After helping them out, Maylene, Candice, and Gardenia wake up and give Platinum a , a , and a , respectively. Just after, a stray attack fired from the battle between Diamond and Pearl against Dialga and Palkia knocks them unconscious and melts the Poké Balls, preventing Platinum from using her newly gained team members. Later, when the clash between Dialga and Palkia creates a black hole in the sky, Maylene and the other Gym Leaders are nearly sucked into it before being saved by Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. After Cyrus's defeat, Maylene, the other Gym Leaders, and Cyrus are carried by the Sinnoh Pokédex holders so they can be taken to the hospital to heal their injuries. It is heavily implied that due to her father's gambling habit, Maylene is actually living in poverty as seen when she is jealous of Platinum's wealth and the fact that her father wears shabby clothing along with that every time he appears, his stomach is seen growling. This was revealed to be a fact when she gave Platinum her Pachirisu. Pokémon This listing is for Maylene's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Maylene's strongest Pokémon and her main battler. She uses him in her battle against Platinum and manages to defeat her Chatot but is defeated by Platinum applying her Slots skills to her Monferno. It was later used in her first battle against Jupiter but was eventually defeated by her powerful Pokémon. It was used against the Galactic Commander one last time where it defeated her Tangrowth with an Aura Sphere and Ice Shard combination with Candice's Abomasnow. Riolu's known moves are , , , , and , and his Ability is .}} is one of Maylene's strongest fighters. She was used in her Gym battle against Platinum but was defeated by her Chatot's . She was later used against Jupiter at the Acuity Lakefront but was defeated by her powerful Pokémon. She was later used against the Galactic Commander once again and later to break the Red Chain on the Spear Pillar. Meditite's known moves are , , , and , and her Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Maylene has a brief cameo in Dialga's Secret Keys!! where she battled Hareta and gave him the after her Machoke got defeated by . At the end of the chapter, she is seen complaining about only appearing in one panel. Later, she was called in by Byron to go to Lake Valor in order to help Hareta take out Team Galactic. Pokémon to take on Hareta's Piplup where it was only seen getting beaten. None of Machoke's moves are known.}} to take on Team Galactic after Byron called her in along with the other Gym Leaders.}} In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Maylene makes an appearance in a flashback in PMDP07 of the manga. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Maylene or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fighting|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=8/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=053/090}} |type=Fighting|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=46/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=048/090}} Trivia * Maylene is the only Sinnoh Gym Leader in to not appear outside her Gym at least once in the game. She makes several appearances outside of her Gym in , however, when the player reaches , at the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint City before beating Candice, and at the Battleground. ** She also appears in Celadon City in . * Maylene's Japanese name is shared with that of one of the Kimono Girls of Ecruteak City. That Kimono Girl's name was changed to Komomo in , possibly to avoid it conflicting with Maylene's Japanese name, as Maylene herself appears in those games. * With the release of Pokémon Platinum, the order of three Gym battles in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl are now shifted: instead of being third, Maylene is now fourth in the lineup. * Maylene is also the only Gym Leader in Sinnoh to have more Pokémon of the opposite gender than of the same gender as her; in the Veilstone Gym, two out of her three Pokémon are male, while at the Battleground, three out of five are. * Of all of the Trainers that can be fought at the Battleground, Maylene has the strongest Pokémon of any of them. Her Lucario, at level 66, is one level stronger than the rest of the Trainers' strongest Pokémon, as all of the rest are at Lv. 65. ** However, Maylene compensates for this, since her strongest Pokémon doesn't hold a Sitrus Berry unlike the other trainers at the Battleground. * In , her are the same levels that Pastoria Gym Leader Crasher Wake's Pokémon are. ** This is most likely due to the fact that the player can choose to visit Veilstone or Pastoria simultaneously without affecting the progression of the storyline, meaning Wake and Maylene could be battled in either order. * Maylene's Meditite in Pokémon Adventures knows , , and . These moves are impossible to have at the same time in the games. Names References * Pokémon.com Lost Leader Strategy! * Pokémon.com Crossing the Battle Line! * Pokémon.com A Triple Fighting Chance! * Pokémon.com Enter Galactic! Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Gym Leaders Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Fighting-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters de:Hilda es:Brega fr:Mélina it:Marzia ja:スモモ zh:阿李